


Father-Daughter Breakfast

by FrantheAnne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: father-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Korra and Tonraq bond over early morning shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father-Daughter Breakfast

"Daddy?"

Tonraq cracked open an eye to see his daughter staring expectantly at him.

"Urgh."

Korra clambered up onto the bed and snuggled under his arm.

"Did mommy already go to work?"

Tonraq blinked blearily and smacked his mouth open and shut a few times.

Korra giggled, "Your breath smells bad."

Tonraq chuckled, a quiet rumbly sound.

"G'morning to you too, you wriggly little otter penguin." he growled playfully, his fingers skating over Korra's sides.

He grinned as she squealed with laughter, wiggling to get away from his tickles.

Tonraq hooked his hands under his daughter's armpits, and swung her up and over and onto his shoulders.

Korra giggled again, weaving her little fingers into Tonraq's hair. 

"Whaddaya want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Korra bounced on his shoulders excitedly, "Can I help stir?"

"Only if you promise not to go crazy with the stirring. Last time it took forever to clean it all up, and your mother wasn't happy." Tonraq stepped into the kitchen and pulled out the mixing bowl, bending down to let his daughter off his shoulders.

Korra hopped off and nodded her head resolutely. "I promise!"

Tonraq held out a pinky. "Pinky promise?"

Korra wrapped her little finger around her father's. "Pinky promise!"

Satisfied, Tonraq poured the ingredients in to the bowl and let his daughter have at it while he focused on making scrambled eggs, poking gingerly at the yellow mess with a spatula.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Am I pretty?"

Tonraq nearly dropped the spatula on the ground.

"What??"

Korra turned from the mixing bowl, the counter it was sitting on top of was surprisingly clean, and looked up at Tonraq.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Tonraq set the spatula down by the pan and hugged his daughter.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, kissing the top of her head, "Why would you even ask?"

Korra sniffled. "Haku from waterbending classes says my hair looks funny, and my face looks weird because my tooth came out."

Tonraq pulled back a little to take a long look at Korra.

"Honey, your hair looks just like it's supposed to, and in a few months, Haku's gonna be missing some teeth too."  _Unless I get to him fir-_ He shook his head. It wasn't okay to go around knocking small children's teeth out.

Korra shook her head. "But my hair's not braided or pretty like the other girls in my class! Their hair is all fancy and beautiful, and-"

Tonraq grinned down at his daughter. "And it's all messy and tangled by the time waterbending lessons are over, right?"

Korra nodded reluctantly.

"But still," she mumbled, "My hair's not doing anything..."

Tonraq tugged on a lock of his daughter's hair, a smile working its way onto his face.

"Go grab three ties for your hair. Hurry now, I'll show you how to fix your hair so it's tied, up, out of the way, and it won't be all messy and tangled when you're done with your lessons."

Korra's eyes lit up. "Really? You promise? Right now?"

Tonraq held his hands up, "Whoa, kiddo, I'm not braiding your hair or anything. You should ask your mom about that. But I can show you how to-"

Korra took off running towards the bathroom, and came scrambling back with three ties held in her pudgy hands.

"Here Daddy! Show me!"

Tonraq pulled her up onto the counter and tweaked her nose.

"You'll have to sit still, okay?"

Korra nodded excitedly, and Tonraq chuckled.

" _Still,_  Korra, not like you're bouncing off the walls."

Korra giggled, "Yes Daddy."

Tonraq swept Korra's hair up and back, "It'll look kind of like a warrior's wolf tail, except-"

"Daddy, is something burning?"

Tonraq paused, his hands hovering over Korra's head. "Burning?"

He dropped the ties in Korra's lap and spun towards the stove, groaning as he saw the charred black mass that was supposed to be scrambled eggs.

"I don't think we can eat that." Korra murmured, her eyes wide.

Tonraq picked up the pan and dropped it in the sink, scraping at it with the spatula, "No, I don't think so either."

He ran warm water over the pan, "Just gimme a sec, okay kiddo? As soon as I get this pan soaking, I can finish up with your hai-"

He set the pan down and turned to Korra, pausing when he saw her hair done up in what would become her customary three tails.

"D'you like it?" Korra clasped her hands together, squeezing. "I wanted to try, and you were busy, and I finished it!"

Tonraq scooped Korra into his arms squeezed her tightly.

"You look so grown up."

Korra pushed at her dad. "You're squeezing me too tight!" she giggled.

"Alright, alright," Tonraq set her down, gently nudging her head with a knuckle.

"Howsabout we make those pancakes now?"

"You won't burn them again, will you?"

Tonraq chuckled, "Not as long as you're watching."

"Good," Korra pouted, "Because I'm hungry, and the kitchen smells bad. Can you hurry up please?"

"Aye aye, chief! An order of pancakes, coming right up."


End file.
